Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x-3y = 10}$ ${y = -2x+6}$
Explanation: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $-2x+6$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-2x - 3}{(-2x+6)}{= 10}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-2x+6x - 18 = 10$ $4x-18 = 10$ $4x-18{+18} = 10{+18}$ $4x = 28$ $\dfrac{4x}{{4}} = \dfrac{28}{{4}}$ ${x = 7}$ Now that you know ${x = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = -2x+6}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = -2}{(7)}{ + 6}$ $y = -14 + 6$ $y = -8$ You can also plug ${x = 7}$ into $\thinspace {-2x-3y = 10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-2}{(7)}{ - 3y = 10}$ ${y = -8}$